Trilogy of The Castle With Wings
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: This is a story of world that broken, that waiting for a savior, a savior that might be in a young little boy with violet eyes and benevolent nature who might change the future of a doomed world


** Title: Trilogy of The Castle With Wings  
Rating: ?  
Pairings: 1x2x1 main pairing maybe more to come as story progresses  
Notes: This story actually came from an original fic I was making that I never continued, I love this fic more than any other story I even written, so I decided to share it as a fanfic of Gundam Wing since I love that show and I couldn't really put this as a Yu-Gi-Oh story since I all ready have one I'm trying to finish and love to continue. Well here you go readers. I'm not exactly sure what age Duo will be for now, so just pretend he's at least 10 or something therefore he should be very young and innocent.   
  
Prologue: The Legend  
  
**

There's a legend,  
that has been passed along for generations.  
Through wise lips   
to naive kids.  
Long ago, there was world above the sky,  
A place of such beauty,  
that it would have been heaven.   
Everyone used to live there in peace.  
Then Hatred, poverty, pain arrived.  
It created an incredible evil,   
that destroyed   
the world.  
This evil split the worlds in part.  
One world below  
Another world above  
Forbidden was contact.  
Unless applied in the rules of Blade.  
The royalty was the rulers and the rich.   
The poor was left on the grounds in poverty.  
But people weren't poor on purpose.  
Evil did it to them.  
The evil of Blade.  
The leader of suffering.  
He bent our world to his ways.  
he made the poor sick and hungry,  
their lives depended, on the rich.  
The rich were greedy and full,  
always bearing slaves.  
Specially the innocent.  
The people who were young.  
And naive.  
Soon Blaze died.  
but the world was too far gone   
for it's old ways to surface.  
The world was still in chaos.  
And it will stay that way.  
Till a hero arises.   
Till new ways are brought upon  
the broken world.  


  
  
Chapter 1: The Conjunction  
  
Duo raced through the stables, towards his anguished mother. "I'm here!" bellowed Duo as his violet eyes lit up, with happiness. Duo's mother looked down at the ground, refusing to look at her son. "You been chosen." Murmured his mother so softly that Duo had to lend in closer to hear her. Duo gasped in horror and tears streamed down his face. His mother embraced him, holding him tightly. Soon Duo's father came home, he escorted Duo to the carriage headed to the conjunction. As soon as the carriage was out of sight, Duo's parents bursted into tears. "Will he be all right? He's so young and knows none of the customs." The mother cried out. Duo's father smiled. Duo always had a brave spirit, I'm sure that it will lead him on a good path even, through slavery."   
  
Meanwhile.....................  
  
Duo's violet eyes looked upon the room. The room was filled with people of all ages. It helped a little, that he wasn't alone but he knew nobody and everyone was older than him. Soon footsteps were heard and the voices of the people were silenced. Duo gulped and waited for the unknown. A person covered from head to toe in a dark cloak was walking down the aisle. All the people there, were lined up in a straight line, hoping they wouldn't be chosen. Duo crossed his fingers but the person stopped in front of him. "You!" The figure pointed at him. Soon guards were upon him, they dragged him out to waiting limo and threw him inside. He hit his head on the seat and soon lost consciousness.  
  
Chapter One: A New Life  
  
Duo was awakened by a warm sensation on his body. His vision was blurry and his hands wiped the water from his eyes. As soon as Duo's vision was clear, he looked around his surroundings. He was in an immense bathing room. There was a huge mirror that took up a whole wall, it was decorated with crystals and jewels. There was a closed door to a room in the corner, Duo figured it must be where the toilets were kept. There were sinks that lined up in a row on another side of the room. The sinks had different colors, and it reminded Duo of a rainbow. Duo realized the bathing room was missing a tub till, he looked down and found out that the warm sensation he was feeling was the warm water that was touching his naked skin.  
A blush rose on Duo's cheeks as he realized he was alone and naked in a huge tub. Duo knew he was wearing clothes before, so that meant someone must have undressed him. Trying to rid himself of embarrassment and maintain his dignity, he submerged himself under the warm water. As Duo was recovering from his predicament, a maid came into the room and walked towards him. "Litte boy, are you all right? I have some towels and a robe for you." The maid explained as Duo slowly raised himself from the warm water he was submerged in. "Oh I'm fine, may I ask why I'm here. I know I was picked to be a slave, but I don't know why I was chosen and for whom?"   
The maid smiled at the flushed boy and replied "Well, you were chosen because of your beauty basically, you are going to be guest till the prince comes home. You were chosen to be gift for the prince. You will be made as comfortable as possible and follow all the rules that will be given to you. Things will change, as soon as the prince arrives and you will find out more about your role then. Oh by the way, my name is Catherine. I will be aiding you in all your needs. Don't worry, I was the one that undressed you. You have to be cleaned before you can engage into your new life of being the prince's gift." Duo looked at Catherine and sighed "I'm never going to see my parents again and I'm in the castle that once belonged to Blade. Is this prince related to the tyrant?" Duo murmured as he looked into Catherine's kind blue eyes. "Yes, he is ancestor of Blade, he will one day be the dictator of this land as Blade was. His father is ruling now for your sake, I hope you don't anger him. I'm sorry you had to leave your family and that your so young, to partake into this life but it's not so bad here. I'll watch over you and help you with anything you need." Answered Catherine with a sad smile on her face. "I'll be waiting for you outside. The door on your left that is green is the way out. Call me, if you need anything." Directed Catherine as she walked away from the bright violet eyed boy who stared at her in wonder. As soon as Catherine left, Duo let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and carefully got out of the big tub. He sighed once again as he dried both his hair and body. He put the robe around his small frame and wrapped one of the towels around his long slightly wavy chestnut strands.   
Duo took a deep breath as he walked towards the green door, his mind wondered as he came closer towards his destination. As he reached the door, he froze for he had a foredooming feeling that if he opened the bright green door, he'll be walking into something, he wasn't ready for. Jade sighed and his hands untied the towel around his golden-chestnut strands of hair and quickly braided it. As soon as his wavy golden-chestnut locks was braided, he began to fiddle with the end of it, hoping to ease his nervousness and gain some kind of burst of courage to get him through the door and the rest of the day.   
  
-TBC  
  
-So what does everyone think of this story? Is it good so far? I love this story and I'll continue as soon as possible, or at least til I get some reviews. Bye For Now. -Tash  



End file.
